


Friendly Advice

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blunt Assessment, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Obvious Feelings Are Obvious, Why Can’t I Stop Thinking About Them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Obi-Wan reluctantly goes to a friend for some advice on his feelings.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143
Collections: Male Slash Flash Exchange 2019





	Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).

Obi-Wan didn't know what he was thinking. Advice was needed, true. He couldn't get this advice from his elders, also true. And he didn't have many friends that he could talk about this issue with.

Still, he felt like he had ingested some kind of mind-altering substance, likely a very illegal one, to go to who he had. Most, including himself, would wonder if he had hit his head.

"Obi!" the high squealing voice of his friend yelled out across the bar that Obi-Wan had asked to meet at. It made everyone around them turn their heads to see what was going on. Both arms flailed excitedly as he shouted, "Here I am!"

Obi-Wan held back a sigh; of frustration or resignation he wasn't sure. He waved back as he walked up to his Gungan friend.

"Thank you for meeting with me," Obi-Wan said as he sat down.

"Meesa happy to help!" Jar Jar downed the rest of what he was drinking enthusiastically before slamming it down and wiping at his mouth.

"So then…" Obi-Wan prepared the talking points in his head. How this had happened. Why he needed advice. Advice on how to _stop thinking_ about Anakin.

Anakin. His strong, willful Padawan. The power of a god with the brashness of a youthful man. His _everything _attracted Obi-Wan to him. Anakin was everything he wanted and something he couldn't have.

He started again, mouth dry, "So then, I need some advice."

"About Annie, yeah?" Jar Jar blurted out in his normal manner.

Obi-Wan blanched. "What? How did—I mean, why would you think that?"

"Yousa thinkin' 'bout Annie," Jar Jar said confidently. "Yousa eyes, dey tell da story. Yousa wants Annie for you."

Obi-Wan was _struggling_ to not use the Force to shut the Gungan up. Hearing it out loud was _far _different than in his head, and Jar Jar was saying it so loudly…!

"Meesa thinks yousa need biiiiig drink. Then yousa needs to be talkin' with Annie, not meesa." Jar Jar patted Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Meesa thinks Annie and Obi are good partners! In many ways! One more way not bad thing."

"Jar Jar…" Obi-Wan was blushing and furious about it. Was he really so easy to read that even _Jar Jar Binks_ had caught on? The masters must be having quite the laugh about it then.

"Yousa needs to say 'Meesa loves yousa long time, Annie!'. Everything good after dat," Jar Jar assured Obi-Wan. Then the Gangun looked over at him curiously. "Why yousa needs meesa to tell you dat?"

"Erm...but...we're _Jedi_," Obi-Wan said in an insistent obvious tone. Surely Jar Jar could understand?

"Yousa _you_ first! Be good to youself. Not good, pressing away things."

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together. Jar Jar clearly didn't see the delicate politics. He opened his mouth to counter—

"If yousa don't, Padme will!"

Obi-Wan's brain froze. Then, chuckling, he said, "Senator Amidala? What does she have to do with anything?"

Jar Jar's jaw dropped. "Yousa don't see it? Padme wants Annie. Annie don't get it yet, but he will!"

He tried to process that idea. That _someone else_ wanted Anakin like he did. That _loved_—

"Thank you, Jar Jar," Obi-Wan said vacantly as he stood from his seat. "I think that's what I needed to hear."

"Yousa welcome?" Jar Jar tilted his head, clearly confused as Obi-Wan marched his way out of the bar.

It was time to confront his feelings.

—

It took longer than Obi-Wan had hoped it would to find his apprentice.

He hadn't been in his room. Not in the library, nor in the commissary. No one he'd run into had seen Anakin. It put a worried pit in his stomach that maybe, possibly, he was off with Senator Amidala doing _who knew_ what.

Then, to his relief, he found Anakin sparring some robots in the training area.

Obi-Wan wasted no time. He rushed up to Anakin as fast as he could.

Anakin managed to utter "Master—" before Obi-Wan swept him up in a kiss.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure he was doing it right. It _felt_ right. Soft warmth pressing against his own lips made him realize that it wasn't a terrible decision, that it was the right choice as Anakin kissed him back.

This, right here, was all that mattered. Everything else were just details.


End file.
